The Fight No One Wants
by thesuperMrE1
Summary: A single note sentences Ben, Percy, and Jason to fight each other. Ares sets up a fight to find the strongest of them. Second planned sequel to 'Fire & Water' *Yes, the second spinoff story comes up before the first, but I just finished the Staff of Serapis as of releasing this. Also, I do not own anything regarding the Percy Jackson series.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Note**

Ben, after a long day of training, was looking forward to resting for the night. He walked into the cabin grounds, into Cabin Three: Poseidon's Cabin. The sea breeze that seemed to always blow inside instantly calmed him down, until he saw something on his bed that looked like it was folded up. Curious, he opened it up and read the note written on it. And reread it, confused. After the third time, he decided to talk to Percy about it.

Ben found Percy hanging around the beach, staring at the night sky. He plopped down beside his half-brother, tossing the note into his lap.

"What's this?" Percy asked, picking up the note.

"Found it on my bunk," Ben replied. "I really don't like the sound of it."

Percy began reading the note aloud:

_Sea spawns and Dad's other kid,_

_I'll keep it simple; last nights meeting was about which of you is the strongest._

_As such, us gods had to chose sides. Barnacle Beard, Dionysus, and Hades stayed out, but the rest of us are split: Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, and the wife are for Jackson; Zeus and myself are for Jason; and Hephaestus and Demeter are for Steam Head. Now, the only way to settle this is for you to fight. Friday. Noon. Or be turned into rat dogs for the wife. _

_~Ares, God of War_

"Beautiful, eh?" Ben sarcastically remarked.

"You're telling me," Percy said. "We better tell Jason."

They found Jason hanging out with Piper in Cabin One, though Ben thought there was a rule against it. They told him about the note and the fight set for Friday. Jason seemed to take it rather well until the forced fight was brought up.

"Well that's a bummer," Jason noted. "I mean, Percy and I almost killed each other in Kansas last summer, and you, Ben, knocked me out your first week here."

"Well, heck if I knew what I was doing," Ben retaliated.

"Either way, we have to do this," Percy said. "Personally, I don't want to be Aphrodite's pet. Annabeth will kill me."

Piper shook her head. "I don't like this." She pulled out her knife and looked into it. Ben always thought Katoptris was pretty cool. He changed his mind when he saw Piper's eyes grow wide as she threw her knife across the cabin. "I really don't like this."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he put her arms around her. "What did you see?"

"A big explosion of power, a smoke trail from Ben, you and Percy on the ground…" Everyone took a collective gulp. Ben was pretty sure that meant they were dead. He shook the thought out of his head.

"That's cool," he said, attempting to lighten the mood. "I didn't want to sleep tonight anyways." That got Percy to laugh, Jason and Piper to smile. He said goodnight to them and headed for his cabin to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pure Fun For All**

That night, Ben saw Leo flying on Festus over an ocean. The little elf-like guy was holding what looked like a remote with a shiny stone near the top. He muttered something before mounting it on the dragon's head.

"It should have been here," Leo said, sounding angry. "They promised I would find her and free her. Gah." He veered right as the stone dimly shone. Leo smiled and shouted "Full speed ahead, boy!" And he disappeared, flying into the horizon.

Ben's eyes bolted awake and wondered why he saw Leo of all things. He shook his head to shake away the thought. Once he got dressed, he headed for the pavillion for breakfast. He walked past whispering campers, who looked at him for a moment, then went back to their conversations. He sat down across from Percy, who seemed on edge.

"Any idea what they are talking about?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"No clue," Percy replied, shaking his head. His eyes seemed to fix on something behind him, and he frowned. "That's not good."

Ben turned around and muttered, "Uh oh." He saw Annabeth, eyebrows furrowed, her whole face reflecting anger. Ben instantly felt like he was sweating as the now scary daughter of Athena loomed over them.

"So I hear there's going to be a fight between you two and Jason." She tone sounded more accusing and filled with disappointment.

Ben looked back at Percy. "Did you tell her?"

"No. She was already asleep when I decided to leave Cabin One." Then Percy straightened up and Ben heard snickering. "Stolls."

Sure enough, when Ben turned around, he saw Hermes cabin coming to the pavillion, the two brothers leading. They looked over at Ben, and immediately stopped. "How?" Ben asked the Stolls. They didn't answer. "How?!" Ben was starting to get angry. He hated being laughed at. He also hated being in the dark.

"We found it outside your cabin," they answered. There was slight pause before they said found. Ben glared at them. "Okay okay. Travis here," said most likely Connor, "nabbed the note out of your pocket."

Ben clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and took a couple deep breaths. Chiron clopped his hoof on the marble, jarring Ben's attention away from the brothers.

"Good morning everyone," he said. "I hope everyone slept well." There was an eerie stillness. "Right, now," the old centaur turned towards Ben. "I believe you have some knew for us."

Ben felt himself pale. Of course Chiron would know about the note. But he put Ben in the spotlight. Ben looked around at the restless campers before answering.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ares sent me a note last night, saying the gods have chosen sides for the who the strongest demigod is-me, Percy, or Jason." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And now, we have to fight this Friday, possibly to the death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Second Thoughts Go Up in Flames**

Ben had spent the next few days training alone, which was just alright for him. His head was swirling with what Piper had said was seen in her dagger. He felt a little more aggressive than usual, which helped him blow off steam. Late one night, he decided he'd drowned, scorched, and ripped apart enough of the dummies. He walked into his cabin, finding Percy with his head in his hands, like he was in deep thought.

"Dreading tomorrow?" Ben asked, setting his stuff at his bedside.

Percy looked up at Ben, then put his head back in his hand. "I can't stop thinking about Piper's vision."

"Yeah. Me too." Ben climbed into bed, and pressed his pillow against his face in frustration. "This bites." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Dad," Percy pleaded, "Please, help us. It's one thing to spar on friendly terms, but being forced to fight...that's something completely different."

Ben reached into his bedside table and pulled out the ying yang armor necklace he got last summer. "Catch." He tossed it to Percy, who held it bewildered.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked.

"Yep. Now come on, we should get some rest." He didn't hear anything more as his eyes drooped shut.

That night, Ben saw fight after fight, showing Percy and Jason both taking down opponents much stronger than he was. He felt his heart drop farther and farther as the two heroes won each and every fight. Then he saw his own achievement-defeating the Minotaur, Scarrus, every monster he'd charred. All he thought was, _This is nothing compared to Percy and Jason. I'm so screwed._ He turned away from the memories and saw a large fiery streak above him. He saw a fire appear out of nowhere and it began growing, engulfing him. He tried running but his feet dragged him to the center of the blaze.

Ben woke up in a cold sweat. His heart still felt heavy as he got dressed for the day. He noticed Percy missing from his bunk, but he paid it no mind. If they really were related, Percy was probably trying to clear his head. He walked outside the cabin and immediately wished he could stay inside.

It was a particularly hot for July. The air felt humid, and it must've been near a hundred degrees. He took his shirt off, opting to fight in an undershirt. He looked up, shielding his eyes, and he was lost. Up there, across the sky, was a streak of fire. _Comet…_ he thought. "I got a comet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pre-Battle Jitters**

Ben headed to the beach, where he'd have to be at anyways in about four hours. He found Percy there, holding something...powerful. He could feel an aura of power emanating from the new tool.

"Hey Percy," he shouted. Percy turned around and Ben could clearly see Percy's gift, Dad's trident. It was about as tall as Percy was, sporting the trademark three prongs. It was shining sea green, with intricate designs of seaweed and ocean waves. "So, Dad give you that?"

"Yeah. I woke up early and came down here. Then a naiad came, holding it. She said 'You deserve a gift too.' I don't know what she meant by 'too.'"

"I do," Ben said, pointing up at the sky. "I got a comet."

Percy looked up and frowned. "I don't understand."

"I think I do," Ben said walking to the waterline. He took a deep breath and made a punch, channeling fire out. A giant spire of red hot fire shot out over the water, steaming the surface. He concentrated and the fire turned pure white, boiling the water. He shut off the fire and turned to Percy, whose jaw was wide open. "Close your mouth. You'll trap flies."

They sat down at the Poseidon table, waiting for breakfast to begin. Ben lazily looked around and saw Jason set something down on the Zeus table. It was about the size of a fluorescent ceiling light, and was capped off with what looked like bronze. He asked Percy what it was.

"Zeus' Master Bolt." His face paled. "That is the most powerful weapon in the world."

"Oh joy," Ben said, his voice full of sarcasm. He watched as Jason blankly rolled it across the table, listening to the cracks of electricity. Ben figured it was going to be a duel with an annoyance rather than the free for all Ares wanted.

Breakfast went by in a blur, and Ben went to mope at the beach. He let his bare feet soak in the water, hoping it would give him some sort of epiphany. He realized he was there longer than he had thought when he saw the camp coming his way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Let's Get Ready to Rumble**

Chiron suggested they start near the center of beach, which Ben was just fine with. They awaited for Chiron to sound the start, weapons in hand. Ben kept his dao blades separate, nearly flinching at every move.

"You may begin," Chiron started, allowing a pause for effect, "Now!" Ben swung one blade towards Percy on his right, the other at Jason. Percy blocked the attack with the staff of the trident, pushing against blade. Jason deflected the other swing, knocking the other blade out of Ben's hand. Ben slid back as he saw Jason take a swing at Percy, only to be blocked. Ben took a wide swing at Percy, who managed to catch the attack between two prongs.

In one fluid motion, Percy spun the trident, ripping away Ben's blade as Jason's sword went flying. Ben jumped up to catch it, completing a front flip as he landed. He watch Jason start shooting bits of lightning at Percy from the Master Bolt. Ben was about to go in, swinging the sword, but stopped himself realizing he could never use it right.

He dropped it in the sand and started hurling fireballs at the two. Percy was close enough to the wake where he could bring up the water to shield himself. Jason couldn't dodge out of the way, falling back as the fireball exploded on him. Ben turned towards Percy and ignited his arms, propelling himself forward. Percy threw the trident, to which Ben simply slide over before colliding into him. They fell into the water and Ben instantly knew this would never end.

He looked over at Jason, now standing, leveling the Master Bolt at them. He heard a yell of defiance and time slowed. He could see lightning strike Jason, who redirected at the two, watching it grow. Ben instinctively stood and met the lightning strike with his fingers. He immediately regretted it.

His arm turned black instantly. The Master Bolt powered lightning strike is more than Ben could bear. He cried out in pain, feeling tears roll down his face. The lightning starts to encompass him as he fights the overload. His muscles felt still, scrunching towards his body. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he realized, it's at his heart. It stopped.

_The stomach!_ He forgot, the lightning has to travel there for safe redirection. _Too late._ His vision starts to blur, his head turned up towards the sky. All he can see is fire in the sky.

_ It's like a little heart. _Ben couldn't pinpoint the voice, but he figures it just might save his life. He screams out everything he has, imagining all the energy within him exploding. He feels the lightning surge through his other arm, frying it as well, and watches as fire, water, electricity, and pure energy combine.

The explosion that followed blasted Ben into the air as he saw Percy fly the opposite way-into camp. He saw Jason tumble backwards into camp as well as Ben flew higher and higher. He watched a small wave of campers rush around as the wind whistled in his ear. As he began to lose consciousness, he realizes he was counting the seconds, starting right when the explosion began. A little voice in his head counts off _three_ before he blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Ogygia**

When Ben finally regained consciousness, he thought he was in Elysium. There was a warm, gentle breeze, matching the warm air. Above him was a cave roof, blocking out any sun. He could faintly hear waves splashing off in the distance. His brain seemed to agree: _I'm dead._

He tried sitting up, finding he had no strength in him. It took every ounce of energy to turn his head to the side. He saw shelves of medicinal remedies, potted flowers, and… was that the remote thing he saw Leo using the other night? He looked around the cave, looking for something promising. He found an entry way, pouring light into the cave.

He opened his mouth, ready to call for anyone. All that came out was a hoarse sound. He was stuck, limp and mute. His mind wandered as he watched the cave entrance, hoping for anything good. What seemed like hours passed before his eyes drooped close.

He woke up to the feeling of a cold rag on his forehead. His eyes weren't focusing right, but he could see two figures; one boy, one girl. He could hear them talking, but couldn't make out any words. It took a while for his senses to come through fully.

"A full month?" the guy yelled. "But… I mean… Isn't there a faster way?"

"No, Leo," the girl said. _So Leo IS here. _"His injuries are just too intense." The girl opened up Ben's shirt and he let out a hoarse scream.

His torso was obsidian black. He could see an ash colored scar running across his chest, indicating the path of the lightning. He could see the outlines of his ribs, and his stomach was curved inward. He had clearly lost a lot of weight.

"He's awake," Leo exclaimed. "Thank gods. Now can we go?"

"Leo!" the girl snapped. "He just got here yesterday and can't do anything. Be patient." Leo looked like a wind-up toy, winding up and ready to go.

Ben groaned. He hated feeling helpless and he could tell Leo was impatient for something, something that he knew he was holding Leo back from. He tried moving himself, and winced at the pain. It was too much for him and he blacked out again.

When Ben woke up again, he heard singing. It sounded soft and sweet, reminding him of how Alicia sang. He looked to the side, finding it much easier to move, and saw the girl from earlier. She had braided, caramel hair, was wearing a sleeveless dress and a gold necklace. She looked about his age, maybe a year younger.

"Who are-" He started, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Where-"

"Shh. Save your energy," the girl said. "You need rest."

"But-" He tried sitting up, only to stop and lay back down from the pain. He noticed his chest and arms were still black.

"Rest," she said softly. "You are safe here on Ogygia."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What Happened?**

Ben lost track of how many times he woke up. By the eighth or ninth time, he could stand without too much pain, often trying to go outside. Leo would help support him, walking him outside to see the island. He could see white sandy beaches, luscious green wild grass, palm trees, and the girl's amazing garden.

Leo and he started talking while walking in the garden, Leo supporting Ben.

"So who's your godly parent? I assume you're a demigod," Leo said.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?" Ben was taken aback. He knew that he was skinnier and mostly charred, but he didn't know that he look _that_ different.

Leo scrunched his eyebrows. "Should I?"

"Well, yeah. I'm Ben. You know, son of Poseidon, the other fire user?"

Leo stepped back and looked at Ben again, amazement on his face. Then he grinned broadly and gave Ben a bear hug, ignoring Ben's wince at the pressure on his charred skin. "Ben! It's good to see you! Well, probably would be better if you weren't here and weren't in your er, blackened state, but it's still good to see you." Ben smiled back as Leo released him, and a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, is there a mirror anywhere I can see?" Ben asked, wondering how different he must look if Leo didn't recognize him.

"I'm sure Clypse has one somewhere," Leo replied, helping Ben back to the cave.

"Uh, clips?"

"That's my nickname for her. Calypso." A dreamy look crossed over Leo's face, and Ben could tell that he was in love. A pang for Alicia shot through him, but he pushed it away, knowing that missing wouldn't do him much good in this situation.

Calypso met them in the entrance. "Hey Clypse, Ben has a request," Leo announced. "Oh and, by the way, Calypso, Ben. Ben, Calypso." Ben and Calypso shook hands, Ben's black and hers fair.

"Good to meet you, Calypso. Do you happen to have a mirror somewhere here?" Ben said.

"Likewise, and yes, I can bring the looking glass out." She disappeared into the depths of the cave Ben hadn't yet seen, and Leo helped him back to his bed.

"Hey," Ben said to Leo. "Where is it you want to go with her? I could tell you didn't want to wait for me to get better."

"Well, after the war against Gaea, I made a request to the gods to free Clypse from her island. So, I was planning on flying here on Festus, pick her up, and fly us back to camp." Leo fidgeted. "I didn't know you could hear me."

"Yeah, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. I overheard you kinda complaining."

"Oh." Leo looked down for a moment before jerking his head up. "Oh crap."

"What?" Ben said, bolting up too quickly. He laid back down, clutching his side.

"I just remembered something...awkward." Leo looked back at where Calypso disappeared, looking nervous. She emerged holding a small panel and came over to the boys, setting down the mirror.

"Sweet mother of Jebus." Ben saw all his skin was pure obsidian black, his face much skinnier than usual, his ribs showing, and his arms boney. He looked like a skeleton that put on a charred flesh suit. His hair, well, he couldn't find it. He ran his hair up where it would be, feeling a thin, fuzzy field of burned hair.

"No wonder you didn't recognize me, Leo." Ben looked down at his legs, also black. He chuckled, wondering what Alicia would think. "Think this is permanent?" He asked Leo and Calypso.

"Well it might help if you tell us what happened," Calypso suggested gently.

"Right," Ben answered. Then he told them about Ares' note asking for a fight between him, Percy, and Jason, how each of them got a gift to help them, and the end of the fight, ending with the his blackout after being zapped with Zeus's Master Bolt. "Then, I woke up here."

Leo, constructing a mini-helicopter from parts in his tool belt, looked impressed. "You survived the effing Master Bolt."

"A Master Bolt powered lightning strike," Ben corrected.

"I think it's time we rest," Calypso offered. "Tomorrow, if Ben, you have the strength, we will leave for the camp." Ben fell asleep at the sound of camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Take Off**

Ben felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered and then shut again. He heard a voice. "Oh for the gods' sakes," and bolted upright as a bucket of sea water was poured over his head.

"Ahhhh!" Ben yelled.

Calypso stood by his pillow giggling, and Leo was on the ground laughing his rear end off, a bucket next to him.

"Dang it, Leo!" Ben bended the water off him, and flung it at Leo, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Leo, still laughing, got doused, getting some sea water in his mouth. He quickly spit out the sea water.

"Eww, saltwater," Leo complained.

"Well, don't splash me with water while I'm sleeping," Ben countered, smiling. He got up and stumbled on his feet for a moment. Calypso came to his side, supporting him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ben answered, regaining his composure. "Yeah, I'm good."

"So, can we go?" Leo asked, flashing Calypso a puppy dog eyed pout. She shot Leo a glare, but asked the same question.

"Yeah… Yeah I think I can hold up till we get back." He saw Leo make a fist pump in the air before dashing out of the cave. "Well, we know how he feels."

Calypso let out a sigh. "He's crazy, but his heart is in the right place." They walked out of the cave, and Calypso led Ben to the backside of the island. There, he saw Festus for the first time in a while. He looked worn, as if flying was working away his bronze plating.

"Alrighty passengers," Leo announced. "Welcome to Festus Airlines, with a one way trip to Camp Half-Blood. Please keep all limbs on the flying dragon at all times. We hope you enjoy flight." Ben started laughing, joined by Leo. Calypso let out a small giggle.

"So now you're a mechanic and a pilot?" Ben asked, letting out the last of his laughter.

"Yep," Leo said proudly, popping the p. He helped Ben climb on to Festus' back, Calypso in front of Ben, and Leo at the base of the dragon's neck. "Next stop: Half-Blood Hill." And they took off, leaving Ogygia shimmering on the water's surface.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Return**

They landed on the beach, scaring away a couple naiads from the waters edge. Leo jumped off, catching Calypso as she jumped, and Ben slid down Festus' wing. They headed for the dining pavillion, figuring some campers would be having lunch, but found no one there.

"Odd," Ben said, breaking the uneasy silence. "Where is everyone?"

"Look." Calypso pointed towards the amphitheatre, where a wispy trail of smoke was rising. Ben and Leo looked at each other, Ben starting to feel lightheaded.

"You or me?" Leo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ben didn't bother answering, walking to the amphitheatre, his stomach sinking. He stood at the top of the hill and looked down, and what he saw would never leave him.

The bonfire flames were a dismal black-grey and Chiron was holding a torch down to a shroud. He couldn't see the design very well from where he was, but he could see it was both blue and red. Alicia sat in the front row, quietly crying into Piper's shoulder. Annabeth sat on her other side, rubbing her back comfortingly. The torch flames touched the shroud and spread all over it.

Alicia stood up, evidently unable to watch any more. She started moving up the aisle stairs, straight towards Ben. Piper got up to follow her, but Annabeth held her back, understanding that Alicia wanted to be left alone. As she got closer he could see the bags under her eyes were worse than he'd ever seen them, even worse than when she'd been captured by Scarrus, the Manticore he'd killed the previous summer.

He smiled at her, waiting for her to realize who he was. She looked up at him, and then stopped dead in her tracks, her eyebrows furrowing, hope and then disappointment flashing across her face. She let out a sob, choked it back, and kept walking up the stairs past Ben.

_Seriously? I look that different?_ Ben thought to himself as he followed her. He went quietly, hoping she wouldn't notice him. Once she looked back, saw him, and then started jogging in the general direction of the beach. He started jogging too, wincing at the sudden increase of activity in his stiff and sore limbs.

Alicia reached the edge of the sand and stopped. She turned around, and waited for him to catch up, well aware that he was following her.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily. Ben had never seen her eyes so full of anguish.

"I want to talk to you. I want you to look at me, I mean really look at me. See my eyes? I don't think they've changed," Ben said, hoping for her to recognize him.

She looked like a kicked puppy backed into a cage, scared of another beating. She crossed her arms over her stomach protectively. "I can't get my hopes up," she said, her voice cracking. She looked out at the water longingly. Her lip trembled.

"Come here," he said both gently and firmly. She took a deep breath and stepped a little closer. "You can trust me," he assured her.

"Oh hell, you obviously have an interest in me for some reason or another. And you haven't raped me yet, so might as well trust you.." she said, through a choked up voice. Then she hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "I have nothing to lose anyways."

"Licia, you have everything in front of you. Don't you even think about stuff like that," Ben said.

Alicia froze. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Look at me. I'm Ben." Alicia stepped back and looked at him, then merely blinked, careful not to get her hopes up. "Here, watch." He bended a bit of water into his hand from the lake and lit a small flame in his other palm.

Alicia's chest rose and fell more quickly. She touched his neck with her hand tentatively, as if she were afraid he would disappear. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, and she touched the water suspended in his palm. She ran her hand along his head-fuzz where his hair should have been, and then stood on her toes and kissed him.

Ben put out the flame, dropped the water, and ran his dark hand through her hair and kissed her back, his other hand on her waist holding her close. "I'm so sorry," he told her.

"For what?" She looked at him, smiling through watery eyes.

"Well, for getting fried off the face of the earth and making you believe I was dead," he said.

"That.. Well, I forgive you," Alicia replied, a genuine smile on her face. She put a hand on his practically hollow stomach. "Somebody get this man a cheeseburger," she said with a smirk and a terrible Southern accent.

He laughed, and put his hand on her stomach. She was far thinner than she should have been. "Alicia…"

She hung her head. "It wasn't really my fault… The plates that give you the food you want? Well mine stayed empty,"

"How long have I been gone?" Ben asked, the thought that she couldn't have lost that much weight in the three days that he thought he had been gone.

"About a month," she replied.

"Wow. Well, let's get both of us some cheeseburgers and promise not to starve ourselves ever again. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful." Ben took her hand and they walked back to the amphitheatre and found that Leo and Calypso was telling the rest of camp their tale. He saw Chiron look up at him and give a subtle nod.

"And that brings us to here," Leo finished, seeing Ben. "Right, Ben?" Every camper turned their head towards him. He felt a small stab of stage fright, but shook it away.

"Sure, Leo." He gripped Alicia's hand as they walked down. At the bottom row, his stomach sank further than before. He saw Percy with his leg and sword arm in casts, his head bandaged up. Jason didn't looked any better. His shoulders were completely bandaged, and was wearing a neck brace. "Oh gods, guys I'm sorry-"

"We're fine," Percy said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Saved my life." Ben looked closer and saw it was his yin yang necklace.

"But, Jason how did you-"

"Will is really good at first aid," Jason explained. "He and Chiron got a c-spine on me and after a couple drinks of nectar, it wasn't that painful."

Ben looked around at everyone, who were still looking at him, and sat down on the bottom step, snuggling up with Alicia. The fire changed to a mellow green. Hope, but disbelief. He smiled, knowing he was right where he was supposed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: War, What is it good for?**

Chiron requested the campers to resume their regular activities, while Ben, Percy, and Jason went to the infirmary. Jason and Percy laid down on a couple bunks that looked heavily indented. Ben sat in one near them.

"Your injuries are severe," Chiron stated. He grabbed a tube of some sort of cream and handed it to Ben. "This should help with your skin issue." Ben squeezed some cream on to his hand and began rubbing it on his face. As he went for another application, he saw his fingers were starting to brighten to his skin tone. He applied and reapplied the cream all over his upper body. In fifteen minutes, his body was looking like its normal color.

"You look so much better now," Alicia said, coming in the doorway. She tackled Ben in a bear hug, only for him to wince in pain. She loosened her hug and settled in on the bed, leaning on him. "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah…" Ben smiled as a bright light began shining in front of him. Chiron backed away as the light shined brighter. Jason and Percy shielded their eyes as Ben covered Alicia with his body. He felt a warm feeling on his back and it disappeared. He sat up and found a strong looking biker standing before him.

"Ares…" He heard Percy mutter. Ben instantly felt angry at the god. His fists clenched up and his jaw tightened. He yelled out in rage and time seemed to skip. He found his hand around the god's neck in a fiery grip. Ares was being held off the ground.

"I hope you enjoyed watching the little fight," Ben growled. "Now it's your turn." He squeezed tighter around Ares' neck.

"Easy, kid," he strained. "You won that little scrap, didn't you?"

"I don't care. I almost died!"

"Well, thats the risk you take when entering battle."

Ben got so angry at that remark. His fire turned pure white in heat and Ares screamed in pain. Ben glanced at around. Jason, Percy,and Chiron were stunned. Alicia looked afraid. She seemed to be sending him a silent plea: _Stop._

Ben released Ares, extinguishing the blaze. The war god crumpled to the floor, clutching his neck. Ben crouched down and whispered, "If you ever force any demigod into a fight again, it'll be a lot worse." Ares smacked Ben away. There was another warm feeling on Ben's back before it went cold. Ben looked and the god was gone.

Ben went back to the bed and hugged Alicia, giving her a silent message. She answered with a hug back. No one spoke a word, keeping things quiet. Ben fell asleep in the infirmary bed, resting his sore body.


	11. Author Note

**Hey guys. Hope you liked this sequel spinoff. I have two more in the works, both of which should be out by the end of June. Leave a review or suggestion or stories if you want.**

**Btw, both upcoming sequels are crossovers. What other story(ies), you'll have to wait and see.**


End file.
